


Birth Control

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I be put on birth control please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Control

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 2:26 AM and I am having a sleepover with my friend Marianne. She fell asleep so I decided to post this. This was originally written instead of paying attention in Geometry class. Enjoy!

Carrie slowly approached Bruce's chair, "Um… hey boss."

Bruce looked up and smiled peacefully, "Hello Carrie."

Carrie started playing with the hem of her shirt, "I have uh… s-so-something to ask of y-you."

"And what would that be?" Bruce asked.

Carrie tried to make eye contact with him, but the attempt failed, and she ended up staring at the floor instead, "Can I be put on birth control please?"

"Just a moment." Bruce got up from his chair and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. As he sat back in his chair again he put the bottle up to his lips and started to gulp it down.

After about thirty seconds of drinking without stopping for air Carrie began to grow alarmed, "You should probably stop that now."

Bruce set the whiskey down on the floor, "Say that again."

Carrie tilted her head, "…You should probably stop that now?"

"No. Before that."

"Oh. I would like to start taking birth control pills." She bit her lip.

"How old are you?' Bruce inquired.

"Thirteen, but I'll be fourteen next month."

He started rubbing his temples, "Jesus Christ. You are too young. Way too young."

Carrie shook her head, "I am old enough to take birth control pills. It won't hurt me."

"You are way too young to be having sex Caroline Kelley!" Bruce snapped, "Oh god who is this person? Male or female? Nevermind. You wouldn't need birth control if it was a girl. But I still demand to know who this boy is! Is he older than you? Don't let him make you go too far or do anything you don't want to do… Y'know what? You are now forbidden from communicating with this boy ever again!"

Carrie scrunched her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? I'm not having sex nor do I plan to in the near future."

Bruce was puzzled, "Then why would you ask for birth control pills?"

Carrie blushed, "Birth control pills can also be used to lessen cramps and lighten periods."

"Oh."

Carrie continued, "Because I have terrible periods. It is so hard to concentrate on missions when it feels like a knife is carving into my abdomen. And do you know how stressful it is to run around in those scaly green hot pants with a heavy flow? Alfred, as good as his cookies are, doesn't let me have nearly enough chocolate for it to be bearable."

Bruce nodded, "That sounds logical and perfectly reasonable. It could prove to be beneficial in the long run. We'll have to invest in some birth control pills. We could also get some longer pants for the uniform if you want."

Carrie grinned, "Thank you boss!"

"And Carrie? One more thing."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath, "There is no… how should I put it… feminine presence in this manor for you to look up to. I mean like a mother or a big sister. You really deserve something like that, but you have me instead. I want you to feel free to come to me about anything even if I would probably have a hard time understanding it at first. But please, next time it is something like this… it would be nice if you explain first instead of shaving a decade or two off my lifespan."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I admit that I really love Carrie Kelley. I am a bit disappointed at the lack of works including her. And deep down Bruce Wayne is a goof. Thank you for reading!


End file.
